


What He Needs

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, Gags, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Unspecified Setting, Vibrators, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki and Tony trial out the new toy Tony built for them.





	What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slenbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slenbee/gifts).



> Alright, everyone, so you can give so much praise to [**Slenbee**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenbee) for this even being posted.
> 
> We got into a discussion on smut stories and I admitted I had a few completed ones sitting in my draft folder while I blushed and fidgeted and was uncertain over posting them or not. Slenbee made grabby hands and has assured me this is "good shit" and should be posted for people to read. So, you know, HERE YOU GO. My very rare totally plotless smut, heh.
> 
> This was done for the **FIKink** prompt: _Loki bound to a bed and gagged, with his legs spread as Tony fucks him with a toy._
> 
> I took that and kind of ran with it. Hope you like!

Loki’s body was held taut against the bed, his moans muffled by the red gag filling his mouth. 

Tony had tied him up expertly, ignoring the mage's bored expression as he got him set up with his arms and legs spread wide. The red ball gag had come next, followed by Tony stroking Loki into fall hardness. He’d then carefully and slowly spread Loki’s entrance open with his fingers, watching as his lover panted and tried to squirm at the feeling, only to be kept still by the bonds. 

Slipping the thick vibrator inside of him and watching Loki’s eyes widen had been the gorgeous icing on the delicious cake.

They had been lovers for going on three years and together they’d used all manner of toys on each other and learnt exactly how to stimulate and pleasure for maximum arousal. Tony had gone out of his way to make his lover the best synthetic cock in the universe; one tailor made with his lover’s hole in mind.

The cock was thicker than Tony’s own, longer as well. It was designed to stretch the mage a little too much (just as Loki liked) it could also rest just shy of Loki’s prostate for as long as Tony wanted before, with a short thrust and twist from Tony, it could go just that little amount deeper to press right up against his prostate for as long as Tony wanted it to.

Additionally, Tony had programmed it with all the bells and whistles and then a few more of his own creation. It had six different levels of vibration, two of which would be impossible for a mortal to withstand but was perfect for a Jotun who liked an edge of pain to his sex. Tony had also designed it with retractable ridges and a surface that could go hot or cold depending on which button he pressed.

Tony’s other favourite setting was the way he could hook it up to an additional device which allowed Tony to have it mechanically thrust at any speed he wanted. He could make it drag out of Loki taking almost ten seconds for the tip to reach his rim, or he could make it thrust inside of him in a blur so fast that it could barely be seen. Tony had any speed imaginable at his control and he could also make the vibrator stop instantly. There was also an additional sensor that allowed the device to stop just shy of Loki’s prostate, no matter the speed or angle of the thrust.

It was, without doubt, the most beautiful device Tony had ever created, and he was currently experiencing the show of his life.

Loki was twisting his fingers in the chains, panting heavily, his skin flushed and becoming coated in sweat. His hair was damp and sticking to his face as saliva caught around the gag. His cock was curved over his stomach, hard and weeping with precome. He was desperate to climax and Tony was having far too much fun to let him.

He also knew that Loki, in all his masochistic glory, was adoring the slow and painful climb as well as the sharp and sudden stop Tony would force him to endure, cutting his orgasm off before he could achieve it.

Loki, after all, was from a hardy race and he could take and be put through a lot.

Tony had started him off with a medium level vibration, the device sitting just shy of his prostate and making Loki try to shift and take it more inside of him, but the chains were holding him firm and immobilised. He’d been forced to merely try and pretend to be unaffected as if the vibrator was nothing to him.

His lover’s pride and arrogance had made Tony smirk and crank it up a notch while stepping closer and running his finger up the underside of the mage's cock before rubbing the pad of his finger over the weeping head. Loki had shuddered and his cock had jumped, but he wasn’t moaning yet. 

Tony had moved back to his chair and pulled it a little closer to the bed. The vibrator was red and the base was visible as it sat outside Loki’s hole, waiting for the final twist inside. Tony didn’t hesitate to reach for it and, with a well practiced thrust; he pressed the tip against Loki’s prostate, letting it vibrate over him deliciously.

Loki let out his first shout, his body going taut as he tried to arch into it. Tony just dialled it down slightly, giving Loki’s body a chance to grow used to the feeling. The one thing Tony _loved_ about Loki’s body was that it could grow used to almost any pleasure if given enough time to adapt. It meant that, if Tony left the vibrator against him long enough, his body would adjust and require a higher level of pleasure to orgasm.

Loki loved it too, and it was why games like this could take them hours before Loki had even orgasmed once.

It was why, when he was certain Loki had gotten used to the vibration; his breathing evening, his body relaxing and his cock softening, that Tony dialled them up before dropping them down. He played around for a little himself before letting one of the random algorithms take over, making it impossible for Loki to predict.

It was during that time and listening to Loki’s choked off groans that Tony started setting up the secondary device. He did pause halfway through to reach for the vibrator and pull it out slightly, taking it off Loki’s prostate and also making it easier for him to access. Loki’s muffled whine was beautiful and he couldn’t resist giving Loki one, slow pump of his cock in reward, delighting in the way the precome almost spurted out of it. He swiped it up with his finger, holding his lover’s eyes as he licked it into his mouth.

Loki had let out a rough breath through his mouth and pulled at the chains around his wrists.

Smirking, Tony had gone back to setting up the machine and, when it was ready, hooking it up to the vibrator. The moment it was connected, he ceased the vibrations, watching the way Loki’s eyebrows furrowed and he opened confused, lust-glazed eyes to stare at him.

Tony had picked up the remote while walking towards the top of the bed. He placed a kiss to Loki’s damp forehead and cheek, stroking his fingers down Loki’s chest and flicking his nipples just to hear the muffled hiss his lover released.

“Ready for stage two, babe?”

Loki had given him a cocky smirk, distorted by the gag, but easy for Tony to recognise. Tony just walked back to his chair, sat down and placed one hand over his ignored cock, stroking it through his jeans and seeing Loki zero in on the sight, watching him hungrily.

Tony just unzipped his jeans slowly. He grabbed the lubricant he’d tossed onto the chair after preparing Loki. His lover was watching him avidly and Tony savoured both the sight and the feeling of freeing his cock and giving it a few smooth strokes to take the edge off. His eyes had gone half-lidded as he did it, but his hand was still on the remote and with Loki’s eyes fixed on his cock, he started up the machine.

His lover had been distracted and it was why the feeling of the vibrator sliding out of him before abruptly pushing back in made him cry out, his body arching off the bed as much as physically possible - yet, it didn’t actually move him thanks to the chains. It allowed the machine to continue to aim true and keep fucking into his hole with perfect precision in a languid rhythm that continually stopped just shy of his prostate. 

Loki looked absolutely _gorgeous_ as the machine fucked into his hole that was held spread and ready for the taking. It was driving him wild to be used without any ability to control what was happening to him. It drove _Tony_ wild to see his lover losing every piece of poise and control.

Continuing to stroke himself lazily, Tony allowed the device to go that little bit deeper and finally connect with Loki’s prostate. He saw the moment it happened as Loki jolted and _howled_ , the sound still managing to come through the gag while saliva dribbled down his jaw and his cock jerked with the pleasure. Tony set the device to hit his prostate sporadically, he also sped up the dildo’s thrusts, increasing the speed every thirty seconds until Loki was all but wailing with a need for more. He was so close and Tony knew with a few more pushes he could come untouched.

It was why Tony slowed the speed to a crawl, a single thrust taking seven seconds to pull out of him and just as long to go back in; it was designed as the perfect time to keep Loki on the very height of sensitivity without letting him fall over the edge or fall back from it either. The sound Loki made was a furious whine, an almost pleading sob at his loss. The sound made Tony groan lowly. He’d been stroking himself the entire time, but he very nearly lost himself at that sound. 

But he had other plans. Tony made himself pull away from his cock. He also pulled his jeans and boxers off completely, letting them pool on the floor as he took the remote and moved over to the bed. Loki’s eyes were watching him with a mixture of desperation and need. Tony wiped some of the hair from Loki’s face and murmured, “You know what I want you to do?”

Loki’s eyes dropped to Tony’s cock knowingly. Tony just questioned him, “You’re able and willing?”

Loki gave a jerky nod, his eyes fixated on Tony’s cock. It was all the confirmation Tony needed as he moved to straddle Loki’s chest he undid the ball gag with one hand, Loki raising his head to assist. He gave Loki a moment to stretch his mouth as he put the device to the side before he was shifting to rest over Loki’s face and guiding his cock inside the other man’s waiting mouth.

The heat of him and the instant suck he gave made Tony groan and brace a hand on the headboard of the bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he moaned as Loki instantly got to work, coaxing Tony to fuck into him slowly as he sucked and licked and used every inch of skill to make Tony come.

Tony was panting heavily but he still had enough sense to look at the remote and slowly increase the speed it thrust into Loki. The mage moaned and sucked at him with more vigour, it made Tony give a rough laugh, rewarding Loki with a strike to the man’s prostate. It had Loki arching his neck and managing to take a little more of Tony’s cock, the head of it hitting the back of Loki’s throat and making them both groan.

After that, Tony’s mind had very little time left for the remote in his hand, trusting his programming to keep ringing pleasure from Loki as he let the demi-god suck him off expertly. It didn’t take long at all, not even a minute for Tony to be gasping and groaning. He was unable to do more than grip the headboard as Loki hollowed his cheeks and sucked him for all he was worth until Tony was coming with a deep moan down his lover’s throat.

Loki swallowed everything without complaint mouthing at him until Tony pulled away with a gasp, dropping down beside him on the bed and looking at his aroused, desperate lover who still managed to look smug despite being tied up and denied his own pleasure.

It made Tony laugh and stroke a hand over Loki’s chest. He also shifted down the bed in order to cup the base of his lover’s erection and give the tip of it one filthy, open-mouthed swirl of his tongue, swiping up the precome and making Loki all but bolt off the bed, choking out Tony’s name even as Tony pulled away before Loki could come any closer to coming.

He rolled off the bed a moment later, coming back around to crouch down and watch the vibrator continue its constant thrusts. Loki looked so loose but low on lubricant so Tony had the device pull almost entirely out of Loki before grabbing the lubricant and reapplying it to the vibrator as well as thrusting his fingers into Loki to help slick his channel even more.

When he was done, Tony allowed the ridges to form on the vibrator before it was back to thrusting inside of him. Tony just dropped back into the chair to watch his lover get impaled over and over again, waiting until Loki gave any indication that he was at the end of his rope.

Right now, he just looked like he was trying to hide how much he loved the tormenting bliss of never-quite-enough. It made Tony wonder what else he could possible build to make their sessions even better for Loki. 

If he could find a way to simulate rimmings or blowjobs and add them to the mix; a further pleasure that still kept Loki from falling over the edge that he desperately didn’t want to give in to, he was sure Loki would be over the moon.

It was something he’d have to work on in the coming weeks – but for now, Tony focused on watching his lover cry out and beg as Tony turned on the vibrator, increased the machine’s thrusts, made the dildo go hot and cold all while completely avoiding Loki’s prostate until he was a screaming, panting, groaning mess that still couldn’t come.

Well, not until Tony allowed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, erm, yes, that happened. Blame Slenbee, I certainly do. :* ♥


End file.
